


Why Don't Snakes Have Arms?

by zebracakes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Delirium, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Sickfic, UN POQUITO THO, like the fluff jumped out i don't know what to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebracakes/pseuds/zebracakes
Summary: You thought you could manage work while running a high fever and feeling absolutely miserable. You guess you are wrong. Way wrong.





	Why Don't Snakes Have Arms?

**Author's Note:**

> you may look at this title and think, “what the ever living fuck has angel gotten us into?” and all i can say is…you’ll see. surprisingly this got...a whole lotta notes and i was like...the ao3 folks would probably appreciate this!!

“I thought I advised you to stay home.”

Behind your sunglasses, you appear to be fine though underneath your façade, you couldn’t help but feel an impending doom looming over the horizon. You wave a dismissal right hand before you sneeze into the crook of your elbow and feel the blow in your chest.

“I’m fine, really, Connor,” you manage to get that sentence out when you feel a phlegm-y cough at the back of your throat. You clear your throat and straighten out your dark coat, faking your way through this.

“You’re running a fever.”

“Typical. My body’s fighting back.”

“You haven’t taken any medication.”

“I was running late!”

Connor furrows his brows at your stubbornness. He opens the door for you as soon as you sneeze again, this time a little more harshly than before. He places a warm hand on your shoulder as the two of you walk over to the bullpen to get to work. You find your desk and plop down with the full force of your weight onto the innocent desk chair. It squeaks, slowly wheeling you away from your terminal but you allow the chair to take you wherever it pleases. Connor frowns then stifles a laugh as you begin to scramble towards the files on your desk. You’ve just become his mission: try and make you as comfortable as possible.

But that’s easier said than done.

Not even an hour in and your waste bin overflows with used tissues. At this point, you aren’t even aiming correctly because your vision has become bleary from your cold. Your body becomes a revolving door between two extremes of cold and sweltering. Even Gain, the man who makes it his side job to roast everyone in the precinct, has taken pity over you and stopped making jokes about your sick self. Connor looks over to Hank who is watching all this unfold before his very eyes. He nods over to the Captain’s office who happens to make eye contact with him. Fowler lets out a big sigh and nods in your direction.

You need to go home and rest.

“Good luck, kid,” Hank tells him as Connor grabs his coat from the back of his desk chair. Connor approaches you cautiously in order to not startle you while you write with haste on a piece of paper.

“Hey,” Connor says your voice in a sweet tone, gingerly placing his hands on your shoulders and gently massaging them. Your shoulders drop immediately at the touch, careful in biting back the moans that want to escape. “I think you should go back home and rest.”

You shake your head in protest. “I’m doing just fine, honey.”

Connor squints at the police report you have in front of you. Upon closer inspection, he knows that you are not in any position to be at work.

“You wrote ‘why the fuck don’t snakes have any arms?’ then proceeded to explain your own question.” He places the paper neatly in front of you and you frown.

“It’s a valid question, don’t you think?”

Connor places his hand under your arm and begins to lift you up. You want to resist but you give in to his touch. He grabs your coat and purse then places the warm coat over your shoulders then pulls you close. As soon as you leave the precinct and into a driver-less taxi, you nearly nod off to sleep on Connor’s shoulder. You only wake when the vibrations of the road that rocked you to sleep came to a stop. You rise from the taxi and feel instant regret as blood surges to your brain too quickly and causes a minor headache. You huff and trudge up the stairs of the brownstone. The perks of living in “Old Detroit” as it was plainly dubbed meant living in a part of the industrial revolution history with a technological twist. You press your thumbprint on the scanner near the doorknob and with a tiny beep, you nearly stumble inside.

“Here, I’ll take that,” Connor offers as you shrug off your coat and give it to him. You navigate towards your bedroom and groan when you realize an obstacle.

“Ugh, why does my house have stairs!” you holler in a hoarse voice into the air and let out a frustrated groan. You grab a hold of the handrails and begrudgingly make the trek upstairs to get into your cozy pajamas.

Suddenly, euphoria takes on the shape of your bed as you flop down on your back and pull the duvet closer to you. You hear a knock on the open door and peak through the covers to see Connor standing with a glass of water in one hand and a pill bottle in the other.

“You should take these.” He walks over and puts the items on the nightstand. You roll over on your side away from Connor and moan into your pillow. Your arms begin to feel like concrete, slowly sinking into the mattress.

“They taste like ass,” you say into your pillow and huff, quietly laughing to yourself. Connor simply rolls his eyes as he still tries to figure out the different colloquialisms of human beings.

“But if snakes had arms, they’d be lizards.”

Connor tilts his head at how out of the blue your sentence is. He says your name in the form of a question but it seems like you can’t hear him.

“That reminds me of this one time my family went to the zoo…hold on-” You shakily stand up and press your back against your headboard to act as support. Connor’s initial reaction is to reach for you and his eyes are full of concern.

“Since when did I get up here?”

Connor shakes his head. “You don’t remember?”

You didn’t. From all you can remember, you had been in the taxi and somehow ended up here. Your fever had taken over and put your entire body on autopilot for the time being. You start to slink back down underneath the duvet as you feel the world beginning to spin once again. You spot the medication then think that maybe this can help and drink the medication down the hatch. You suck on your teeth at the bitter aftertaste and close your eyes as the water burns while it travels down your scratchy throat.

Connor begins a scan and concludes you are suffering from delirium due to your high fever. He starts to speak up until he’s soon hit with a message from the D.P.D. Connor’s eyes begin to flutter as he gathers the information, LED turning a curious yellow then readjusts his vision. Another homicide case that requires his assistance.

He feels awful in leaving you in the state that you’re in. Connor begins to reason to himself that perhaps you will give into the pull of sleep and knock out like a light for several hours while he’s gone. Then again, you can be quite unpredictable.

“I just received a case. I’m sorry to leave you but I have to go. I will be back, I promise.” Connor bends down to place a gentle kiss on your forehead. As he begins to leave, you grab a hold of his wrist to prevent him from walking any further.

“Connor, please, stay…at least…until I go to sleep,” you plead with him. You don’t understand why you begin to cry but you don’t fight the tears that drop along your cheek. “I don’t want you to go. Please.”

Connor melts at your request and can’t find the heart to tell you no. Captain Fowler would understand the reasoning for his absence, hopefully. He sits back down next to you and runs his hands over your hair to soothe you. He learned that you enjoyed this one time when you two had been watching a film here and you laid your head on his lap. It felt like an instinct to reach over and play with your hair and you gave him the green light.

You hum in content at the feeling. Your fingers find Connor’s free hand and you brush the pads on your fingers over the top. “Can you do that thing where you make your skin disappear? It’s fascinating.”

After escaping from his programming, Connor suddenly felt like a fish out of water. For the first time, he had experienced entirely new emotions completely foreign to him. Being an android made for obstacles but you two embraced them together head on. You had asked him one day to show who he really was underneath the synthetic skin and as much as that request made him question if you would still see love him, he showed you his true self. Connor remembers the smile that crossed your lips and how you captured his lips into yours, telling him how much you love him. This is a part of him and you will love him unconditionally and would work through this insecurity together.

Connor finally felt like he belonged.

Now, showing his true self doesn’t bother him and makes for a fun party trick. The synthetic skin disappears in the blink of an eye and you let out a small gasp. In your fever state, everything captures your attention and this is no different. It feels like you are witnessing this transformation for the first time. You marvel at the intricacies of each joint and how seamless each line is. Connor moves his arm for you to see his palm, rewarding him a second gasp that nearly makes him laugh. You touch the palm of his hand and trace shapes along the smooth surface.

“I love having an android boyfriend. I love you, Connor, you know that? Hope you do.”

Connor takes your hand into his and kisses the top of your hand. “I love you, too.”

You wave your other hand to try and dry the new tears that fall from your face. You use the heel of your hand to dab underneath your eyes. “That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I don’t deserve you.”

He can detect the sleepiness in your tone as the cold medicine begins to kick in. You nestle your head deeper into the pillow all the while you hold onto Connor’s hand. You can feel your eyelids become heavy because of sleep but you try to fight it to feel the warmth of your boyfriend. Before you succumb to the much needed rest your body needs, you hear his calming voice.

“Goodnight. I’ll be here if you need me, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading!! consider leaving a comment and some kudos down below!! ily!!


End file.
